


Cut Up and Broken

by Milionking



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL Playoffs Bubble, 4am cuddles, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Mark suffers gets cut from Matthew Tkachuck's skate in Game 1.  Now that he's out of the ER, he needs someone to decompress with.
Relationships: Adam Lowry/Brandon Tanev(mentioned), Adam Lowry/Mark Scheifele
Kudos: 16





	Cut Up and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> "It's 4am and your at my room door just to cuddle?"
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of injury and medical procedures.
> 
> This is a fictional representation of what happened after Mark Scheifle got injured in game 1. Hopefully he heals quick.

It’s just how Mark wanted to spend a Saturday night during the qualifiers, in the ER. NOT! Thanks very much Tkachuck. The least they could do was numb the area before they start fucking around with his wound.

“Fuck, jesus! That stings,” Mark growls into the towel they let him bite down on.

The doctor flushes out the blood one more time while Mark howls into his gag.

“You can squeeze my hand if you want,” the hunky nurse by his side offers. “And just breathe okay?”

“Thanks,” Mark replies, taking shallow huffs of breath.

The doctor looks over at the nurse, “Derek, you can give him some Nox for the pain while I look this over.”

Mark makes a note to thank them both for letting him dull the sting of a deep cut. Derek fits the Nitrous oxide mouthpiece onto a fresh tank and hands the mouthpiece to Mark, “Here you go, Mark. Nice deep breaths and this will all calm down in a minute.”

Mark sucks on the mouthpiece. True to Derek’s words after a couple of minutes, Mark couldn’t give two shits about the doctor inspecting his ankle cut.

The ER doctor looks up at one of the trainers, “So do you want the bad news or the good news first.”

“Just give it to me straight doc,” Mark complains.

“Bad news is you’ll be out a few days to keep some stitches from breaking, the good news is that he missed your achilles tendon by half a centimeter.” The doctor’s voice is monotone and unphased which comforts Mark a little. “So we’ll just freeze this up, sew you up and get you outta here. This might sting a little.”

Fucking hell, it stings a lot. Derek the hunky nurse is there holding Mark to the gurney and coaching him to take deep breaths on the laughing gas. “That’s it,” Derek says softly, “nice deep breaths in aaannndddd ouuuttttt. It’ll all be over in a minute.”

The doctor calls Derek away to help him sew the wound closed and draw up medication to dull the pain. By the time the laughing gas is out of Mark’s system, they give him a Vitamin B-12 shot and discharge instructions to the trainer in the room.

“Basically, Mark,” the doctor starts, “no weight on it until the wound closes and no skating for about a week. Keep everything clean until then. Derek will be back with crutches, ointment and dressings for you then you’re free to go.”

By the time Mark leaves the ER it's 3am and there is a long masked drive back to the bubble and another one of those obnoxious Covid nasal swabs.

“Remind me to kill Matty when I see him next,” Mark spits before hobbling away from the trainer with one ankle in the air. By the time the elevator comes to a stop, Mark looks at his watch and it’s 4am. He doesn’t make the right turn off the elevator toward his room, instead he goes to the left, knocking softly on Lowsy’s door.

“Hey Mark,” Adam yawns, still wiping the sleep from his eyes, “how’d it go at the ER?’

Adam becomes conscious enough to be aware of the crutches holding Mark up, “He didn’t break it, did he?”

“‘S not broken,” Mark exhales. “Just a bad cut, can’t put weight on it for a few days. Can I come in?”

“Dude, it’s like 4am!” Adam exclaims in a whisper.

“I know it’s 4am, and I like really need someone to cuddle with,” Mark laments.

Adam looks on at his teammate, “Hold up you’ve been injured, it isn’t serious, and you’re on crutches. Yet it’s 4am and you’re standing at the door to my room just to cuddle?”

Mark shrugs his shoulders, “Yeah? Dude I’m in major pain and you are going to deny me comfort?”

“You’re lucky Tanev gave me a hall pass for the playoffs,” Adam comments, ushering Mark through the door.

“Lowsy, it isn’t like I’m asking for your dick,” Mark pleads.

“Dude you know I sleep naked,” Adam whines back. If he weren’t trying to lie to himself that having a man in his bed is just the ticket for the shitty game they had, he frees Mark of his clothes.

“Can you just help me out of my jeans?” Mark requests.

Adam starts laughing, “What, did you break your arm too?”

With Adam’s help, Mark strips down to his boxer briefs and slips under the covers. Adam keeps the room cold because he sleeps hot.

Adam slides in behind Mark and wraps his arm around his teammate, “Comfy, Scheif?”

“Yeah,” Mark moans, nuzzling the pair of pillows under his head. The warmth relaxes his back, that is until something pokes him in the ass. “Apparently you’re comfy too.”

“Fuck!” Adam exclaims under his breath trying to will his cock back down from full mast.

“Dude chill,” Mark murmurs, “it’s cool, just been a while for me. You know, with a guy.”

Adam cocks and eyebrow, “Didn’t know you were into that!”

“Normally I’d be with Laine, he’s still back in the ER getting x-rays and CAT scans,” Mark notes nonchalantly.

Adam cuckles into Mark’s should, “Good to know I was your second choice.”

“Well I knew you were taken, so I kinda took a chance that Taney gave you some leeway,” Mark leers the last word.

Adam bites his lower lip trying to decide what he wants. He sends Brandon a text, “Using my hall pass tonight, It’s Scheif just thought you should know.”

Adam sets his phone back on the side table then turns to Mark. He cups Mark’s stiffening cock, “So what’s your pleasure?”

“Depends, what supplies do you have?” Mark asks to determine if he just wants a blowie or Adam to ride him.

Adam smiles, “I have everything, told you Brandon gave me a hall pass. I’m allowed to do whatever as long as I tell him.”

“Did you, um, tell him?”

Adam laughs, “There’s no way he’s awake right now.” Adam’s phone chimes, “Or maybe he is.” Adam checks his phone.

“Ride him once for me too,” Brandon’s text reads.

“So I guess I’m supposed to ride you, that sound good?”

“Well put the stuff on, pitter patter,” Scheif commands.

Adam climbs off the bed and opens his duffle grabbing a condom. The lube was out from earlier when he FaceTimed Brandon. He tears open the package and rolls the latex over Mark. He slathers on some lube and wipes the excess over his hole.

“Don’t you have to prep yourself?” Mark asks, making sure Adam enjoys the experience too.

“I fucked myself with a dildo earlier when Brandon called after the game,” Adam replies as his sinks down onto Mark accepting the intrusion easily. Mark lets out a heady moan.

“Fuck Lowsy, still so tight,” Mark pants. 

Adam flicks at Mark’s nipples with his tongue, “Let me do all the work, eh?”

“Me, relinquish control? You’re diabolical,” Mark moans. Adam starts bobbing up and down on Mark’s cock slowly at first.

Mark gasps, focusing on the pleasure rather than his pain, “Oh fuck, this is so good.”

“Sex as therapy there Scheif,” Adam chides, gazing at Mark’s closed eyes. “Concentrate on your cock.”

The pressure on Mark’s leg starts getting to him, “Can we roll to the side? I’d be more comfortable.”

“Sure, let me,” Adam replies, grabbing the base of Mark’s cock and slipping off it gently. “Which way?”

“Ass pointing at me from my right,” Mark commands.

Mark wraps an arm around Adam to roll over and shoves his cock back into him.

“You just wanted control,” Adam pants.

Mark whispers in Adam’s ear, “I really needed this position, but now that you mention it. I’m gonna pound you into next week.”

“Well then, get to fucking,” Adam giggles.

Mark picks up the pace and strokes Adam’s cock while thrusting into the offered hockey ass. The pressure is tight and Adam’s sphincter spasms in ways that cause Mark to unconsciously moan.

Mark’s pace hastens faster and faster until Adam’s exudes his load of come onto the sheets. The spasms send Mark closer and closer to orgasm. The pain of the cut on his ankle is long forgotten in the pleasure of sex.

“Pound it and come in me,” Adam demands.

“Not gonna be long,” Mark groans.

“FUUCCCKK!” Mark’s orgasm hits him hard, every last ounce of energy he has is spent filling the condom with his load.

Adam eases off Mark and pads off to the bathroom to clean his seed off the sheets.

Adam slides off the spent condom and places it in a baggie for disposal, “So how’s your pain now.”

“What pain?” Mark grins. “Now I just need some sleep.”

Adam slides his boxer briefs back on and slides back onto the bed behind Mark throwing an arm around him.

“That feels better,” Mark mubles into his pillow before drifting off. He wakes up to an empty bed to find a note on the desk. “Left to pick up the largest cup of coffee Timmies makes and then practice. Next time you need to cuddle don’t wait ‘til 4am. -L”


End file.
